In the Begining - Mark's Story
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: Before leaving the Earth's communication sphere on the trip to Iscandar, Mark Venture contact's his family. He seems more interested in speaking to his kid brother than anyone else. Going back to the age of fifteen on a dying Earth, we find out why Jordy plays such a large part in the Chief Navigators life and how this affects his feelings for Trelana.
1. Chapter 1

'Mark,' screamed the young woman in obvious pain, 'I'm gona kill you for putting me through this.'

Frustrated, frightened and feeling foolish, the fifteen year-old cringed. Last year, he'd been amazed to have an older girlfriend. Shari exclaimed how mature he seemed for someone in the class below her at school. With the world literarily exploding around them, quiet, studious Mark Venture appeared level headed and responsible beyond his years.

Living in a newly created underground city, Shari found the sudden change in her environment emotionally destabilizing. A planet bomb wiped out her home, both parents suffering from the radiation sickness after the attack. Her father succumbed to the disease quickly while her mother still lived with the debilitating effects. Everyone knew radiation be a death sentence, time the only variance.

Shari craved the steadiness and quiet strength she saw in the young man to make up for her shattered home life. It didn't take long before they consummated their relationship. It happened because of the uncertainty, the death and destruction surrounding them. Everyone seemed to be living for today, thinking there might not be a tomorrow. After all, they were only teenagers, neither mature enough to consider the ultimate ramifications of their hormonal driven and irresponsible behaviour.

'Now, Shari,' Joanne, the midwife consoled, sparing a look at the terrified boy in the room. In her opinion, he'd stood up well to the events of the last four hours. Even though her patient initially refused to have the young man around, he'd insisted with a stoic, calm determination. 'I don't think your boyfriend did this alone. It takes two to create a child,' she softly chastised the sixteen year old girl.

'He's not my boyfriend,' screeched young woman, sending Mark a furious look. They'd seen little of each other over the past few months. In that time her resentment grew. 'I wish I'd never met him. This is all your fault!'

'Breathe, Shari,' offered the midwife in distraction, 'you're crowning. Your little boy will be here soon.'

'It's not mine,' she panted, working though a contraction, 'I don't want anything to do with this thing.'

'My parents are going to help me,' Mark stated in a determined tone, 'to bring Jordi up. They always wanted more children and believe he shouldn't be affected by the way he came into this world. They want him to have as normal a life as possible.'

'Are they happy about this?' Indicating the infant about to be born, Joanna spared the boy a quizzical glance.

'Not at first,' embarrassed, red patches appeared on Mark's cheeks. 'Shari didn't tell anyone until five months ago. My mother tried to talk to Mrs Keynan about custody arrangements. Jordi will be my responsibility after his birth.'

'You're both very young,' hinted Joanna. 'OK Shari, it's nearly time to push. I'm going to turn this little man so he'll slip out with the next contraction.'

Fiddling with the head of the baby, Mark looked horrified as the midwife manipulated his son's shoulders. Feeling queasy, he couldn't watch the actual birth. Hearing a slithering sound, followed by a wail, he knew his son had finally entered the world.

'Come and cut the cord,' Joanna offered, indicating he pick up the scissors on the tray at her side.

Swallowing hard, Mark found his feet moving towards the older woman. Talking to him gently, she instructed he make a snip between the clamps she place around the umbilical cord. Joanna's calming tone continued to explain as she checked the child over. Wrapping his son in a blanket, she handed him off to his father. Returning to Shari and the rest of her job, Mark's word narrowed to the tiny life in his arms.

'Jordan Mark Venture,' chocolate brown eyes turned far too serious for a boy taking on the responsibility of a man. At fifteen, he might have attained his adult height, filling out that body would take another few years.

'Shari,' Joanna asked a short while later, 'would you like to hold your son?'

'I want to go home,' the petulant young woman announced. 'The doctor said if everything went well I'd be home a few hours after getting rid of that thing.'

'Shari's mother,' Mark turned to the midwife, 'is in the final stages of radiation sickness.'

'Do you have any other family?' Joanna questioned, wondering why this hadn't come to light before. 'Surely, given your age, you've seen a councillor and discussed your options?'

'Oh, right,' Shari shot back, the anger in her voice palatable, 'how do I look after myself once my mother dies? I have no family left, no job and a kid. It's not like he can help me. Besides, Mr and Mrs Venture want this kid, so let them have it.'

Staring at the young woman, the hurt shone through Mark's expression. He'd learnt a lot about love in a very short space of time. Shari never cared for him, he understood that now. She'd been clutching at straws, desperately unhappy and looking for someone to fill her emotional void.

His mother warned him, after meeting his girlfriend for the first time. When it ended, Maria Venture silently applauded, hoping her son learnt his lesson. Months later, Mark hesitantly told her of the unplanned pregnancy he'd only just discovered. With his parents support, he realised his mistakes and how they'd change his life forever.

Initially, the thought of a child thrilled Shari, until Mrs Venture enrolled both of them into a class for teen parents. The reality of bringing up a child soon palled when the lifelike "trial" infant's needs weren't met. She's discovered termination at her stage impossible.

'What,' Joanna asked, 'are you going to do?'

The midwife hadn't met the young couple before today. Saddened by the story, she wondered how a teenaged, single father would cope. While his parents might be supportive, he'd have a long and difficult road ahead.

'Mum and dad insist I go back to school,' Mark couldn't take his eyes off the bundle in his arms. Suddenly he realised what love entailed. 'I'm going to study from home for the rest of the year, until Jordi's old enough. Then mum will look after him in the day. Can I take him to my parents, there in the waiting room?'

'I'll call one of the nurses to take you,' Joanna offered. Watching the way he held the baby, she appreciated his natural instincts, 'as soon as the doctor looks him over. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes.'

'When can I go home,' Shari demanded, forcing the midwife's attention back her patient.

Shaking her head, Joanna had to wonder at the self-serving attitude of the young woman. Maybe placing this child with his extremely young father would be the best choice in this case. At least the young man seemed to have good family support and values.

'Let me hold him,' Maria gushed as Mark entered the waiting room. Looking down at the angelic face, she asked, 'have you given him a name?'

'Jordan,' Mark kept his expression neutral, 'after dad. Jordan Mark Venture but I like Jordi for short.'

He understood his life just changed forever. Responsible for the health and wellbeing of his son, the earth shifted on its axis for the young man. Fear of the unknown mixed with unconditional love of a parent for their offspring. Conflicted and confused, Mark Venture knew he'd do everything in his power to give his son a normal life.

'Well, Jordi,' Maria cooed, 'I think it's time your daddy gave you your first feed. It's going to be a learning experience for both of you.'

'The doctor said,' Mark looked embarrassed, 'I'll have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days. They want to make sure I can cope with a baby.'

'What happened to Shari?' Jordan Venture requested of his son.

'She discharged herself against medical advice,' he stated sadly.

'She didn't hold Jordan?' Maria asked hoping Shari would change her mind and accept her child. Her only answer a shake of her son's head. Sighing, she knew they'd get through this.

Three days later, Mark learnt of Shari's death from a postpartum haemorrhage. It changed everything. Maria Venture insisted they move, to give the family a fresh start. Jordan's position as a construction engineer allowed them to be rapidly transferred to an underground city currently being built.

Commencing their new life, Mark returned to school, telling his new friends about the recent birth of his little brother, Jordi. They wondered at the bond between brothers, never really questioning it because Mark Venture's quiet strength and steady personality in sighted trust and friendship. No one would consider the story a white lie designed to protect the lives of Mark and Jordi from the harsh reality of innuendo and gossip.


	2. Chapter 2

'Mark,' Jordan Venture reached out a hand to his son, 'I know it's a hard decision. You're mother and I can't make this one for you. I'll leave you with something to think about before I take Jordi to the park. What will this world be like for your son in ten or fifteen years if it's young men and women don't join the Earth Defence Forces? How will we be able to win the freedom of our planet from Gamalon without fighting? Now I'll give you some private time to consider your future '

'I'll be away for two years,' Mark complained, turning his sad brown gaze on his father, 'at the academy. Maybe he'll forget me.'

'Jordi's had you in his life for three and a half years,' Jordan couldn't hide the smile. His almost nineteen year old son disproved his teenaged parent label. Mark had been there for his child at every opportunity, even if he's chafed at being called big brother. 'He might not be aware of the real relationship but he loves you unconditionally. Besides, what do think communications units are for? You'll be able to call home every day and talk to your son.'

'How about,' Mark considered, 'I take Jordi to the park. The change of environment might give me a different perspective.'

'We'll see you when you get home,' Jordan finally lifted his palm but couldn't break the gaze into the confused, hurt and frightened eyes.

The emotion rolled off Mark in waves. He needed the exercise to work through this momentous decision. Taking Jordi to the park would give him the opportunity to talk to the child. Perhaps he could make him understand the obligation to start a career and earn a wage. Eventually, he'd need to provide an education for his son. Mark Venture had allowed his parents to keep them, now he needed to give something back. Not just to his family, but the Earth, humanity and their future.

_Dad's right_, he summarised, _I need to save this world for Jordi and other kids like him. He's never seen the sun, or played in the open air, the things I took for granted growing up. My son's been trapped underground since the day of his birth and it's not fair. If I don't do something to stop the Gamalon attacks, then what chance do any of us have_?

'Well?' Maria asked, watching the pair play on the swings ten floors below.

'I don't know,' Jordan shook his head. 'Maybe it's time we told Jordi the truth. He looks to Mark as his father. It hurts our son, every time other people see him as less than responsible. His child is going to miss him if he goes.'

'I know Mark will take up the scholarship to the academy,' Maria stated vehemently, 'it's in his nature. Our son is principled and he'll make a good Naval Officer. He also understands he needs to provide for Jordi in the future.' Steeling into her husband's arms, Maria couldn't help the tear, 'it's not the training period that worries me. What happens when he graduates and is stationed on some far flung base? How will any of us cope then?'

'You're getting ahead of yourself,' Jordan warned, tightening his grip. 'You told Mark the day he brought Jordi home we'll take this one step at a time. It's time you took your own advice.'

Two years at the academy passed in the blink of an eye. Mark Venture spent a good portion of his wage calling home every second day. He couldn't wait to get back to his family when allowed leave. Instead of a picture of a girl, his wallet contained an image of his younger brother. His class mates took this as a sign he had a woman waiting, one he didn't want to share with them. They teased him but the quiet, calm cadet didn't rise to their taunts.

'I've been assigned to the Sera Nevada as a junior navigation officer,' Mark told his parents when they came for his graduation. 'It's a patrol ship stationed at Mars base.'

'When do you ship out?' Maria asked.

'Two weeks but I have leave until then,' Mark answered. Calling Jordi over he asked, 'are you too big to give you brother a hug?'

'Are you coming home, Mark?' he asked with a child's glee. Scooped up into his hero's arms, Jordi grew excited with the nod. 'Good,' he exclaimed, 'I've learnt to play soccer so you can take me down to the park. We could practice together.'

The Venture family followed Mark to his quarters, collecting their son's kit as he continued to be entertained. Mark didn't remind the child he'd grown too big to be carried. Jordi chortled all the way home catching up on everything since Mark's call two days previously. Maria and Jordan exchanged knowing looks wondering how others didn't see the extraordinarily tight bond. Enjoying the time to connect with his son, Venture listened with rapt attention.

Eight months into his first posting, the Sera Nevada came under fire. They managed to escape, heavily wounded and losing half the crew. Limping back to Earth, those remaining were given a two week leave. The damage so extensive the repairs needed at least a month in dry dock. Mark Venture, like many of his shipmates, received new orders.

'Well?' Maria asked a note of apprehension in her tone. Standing in the kitchen, she watched her son open the official communication.

'A two man out post on Mars with a new graduate from the academy called Derek Wildstar,' he stated. 'It's as safe as I can get with Gamalon Cruisers entering our solar system.'

'What do you know of the cadet you'll be stationed with,' Maria tried to change the direction of the conversation.

'Wildstar's not a bad sort. I remember him because his brother, Alex, is the Deputy Captain commanding missile ship 17, The Paladin. They lost their parents about the same time Jordi was born in one of the bombings. He's lived at the academy for a few years with his brother as his guardian before entering the EDF program,' Mark explained.

'Where is he staying,' Maria asked, saddened by the tail, 'if he doesn't have any family?'

'At barracks,' Mark shrugged, 'probably.'

'Why don't you invite him for dinner one night,' his mother suggested. 'It'll give the two of you a chance to get to know each other.'

'Two years, living within a dome the size of this apartment,' Mark responded with a slightly humorous expression, 'I think we'll get to know each other.'

'I gather,' Jordan chimed in, 'you're to be his navigator. Which means you'll be flying recognisance.'

'There's not much in it, but I'm the senior officer. Wildstar finished second in his flight training class,' Mark sounded uninterested. Watching the clock six year old Jordi would finish school soon. When at home, Venture ensured he dropped off and picked up his son. 'Don't make dinner for us Mum. I'm taking Jordi to a movie tonight. Maybe I'll call Wildstar in the morning and plan something.'

'You sure have a great family,' Derek offered as Mark walked him back to the station a few days later.

'I'm going to miss them, stuck on Mars for at least a year before we're able to get back home,' Venture agreed.

'You can have my communications time,' Wildstar offered, 'it's not like I've got anyone to contact. I hear from Alex maybe once a year, when he's home on leave. Say, do you always put your kid brother to bed?' intrigued, the question popped out.

'Yes,' Mark smiled shyly, 'every time I'm home. Who knows, with this war, I might never get another chance and I want Jordi to stay a kid for as long as he can. It's hard growing up with all this conflict.'

'Tell me about it,' Wildstar remembered the day his world came crashing down. 'Alex tried really hard to take the place of my parents. He use come into my room and make sure I got tucked in. It kind of embarrassed me at fourteen. I think it helped him cope so I let him. Actually it's a special memory now.'

'It couldn't have been easy,' Mark offered, thinking of his own experience, 'being thrust into parenthood like that. He'd just graduated from the academy and had to be grieving too.'

'I know,' Wildstar glanced at the man beside him and wondered at his easy understanding. 'I guess I never really appreciated it until I saw the way you cared for your little brother. It made me realise how much Alex gave up. I couldn't be left to fend from myself at fourteen. When I turned sixteen and entered the pre-cadet program, he transferred to space duty. It's what he always wanted. Sometimes I feel like I held him back.'

_Maybe_, Mark silently considered, _I'll trust Wildstar enough to tell him the truth one day. He might be the only one who'd understand._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** – Avatar comments the journey from Earth to Mars would normally take months when the Argo initially warps. I'm guessing this comment comes from our current technology. I've decreased the timing as technology must have improved by the 23rd century. It's one of the inconsistencies in the series that annoys me.

* * *

'Gee, Venture,' Wildstar said looking at his friend with a curious expression, 'you sure care about that kid brother of yours. Your Mom said he had a cold and needed to stay in bed. You can catch up with him next time. Don't worry so much.'

'What if it takes another three months for HQ to allow us to call home,' Mark challenged, a subtle anger lacing his words. 'This is the contact we've been allowed since being stationed here.'

'What is it with you,' Wildstar frowned, 'and your brother anyway?'

'Jordi's not my brother,' Mark stated boldly, feeling brave and secure enough in their friendship to blurt out the truth.

'What do you mean?' questioned his startled companion. Venture kept a picture of the kid beside his bed. Just as Derek's held a similar pose of the Wildstar boys in happier days. 'He looks so much like you.'

'That's because Jordi's my son,' Mark confessed softly, wondering if he'd made the right decision.

Usually Venture got along just fine with Wildstar, but he could be a right pain in the backside periodically. Not to mention missing the obvious on occasion. Derek allowed emotions to rule his behaviour when he felt strongly. Mark learnt the consequences of quick-tempered actions a long time ago. In the endless lonely hours, with very little to do, they'd become close friends. To be anything else would have been a nightmare.

After the unexpected communication to Earth, Mark needed to talk. His little boy sick, Maria's information deliberately vague so as not to worry her son, Venture's mind went in to overdrive. Telling Wildstar, his only companion on this remote and desolate planet, he'd hoped to speak openly about his feelings.

'Oh,' Derek couldn't stop the horrified look as his mind made the obvious calculation. 'You must have been very young. Jordi's what, six and you're only twenty one?'

'Twenty two next month,' Mark regrated his words already. Venture looked slightly saddened and ashamed as Wildstar glanced at his companion. It didn't take a mathematician to work out difference.

'You've never told anyone, have you? That's why you could sympathise with Alex,' the realisation blinded the oblivious man.

'Yeah,' Mark sounded uninterested.

'It can't be easy,' Wildstar tried again with a softer attitude, 'being so far away from your,' swallowing hard, the word came with difficulty, 'son here on Mars.'

'It's not,' Venture sighed realising he'd opened a can of worms he couldn't easily close again. In some ways, he didn't want to. 'I have a duty to create a future for my child. I can't do that if Gamalon destroys the Earth.'

'You didn't want to join the EDF?' Wildstar asked, surprised. Considering it, a lot of young people didn't. Desperation and circumstance forced them.

'Not particularly,' confessed Mark. Derek wouldn't quit until he had his questions answered. 'I needed a career, something to support my family. The academy offered me a two year scholarship specialising in astronavigation.'

'You were part of the express class?' astounded, Derek appreciated his companion in a whole new light. With the current losses on the front lines, the EDF needed to train enlisted personnel and officers fast enough to man their new built ships. 'You must have been good at mathematics to finish a degree and officer training in two years.'

'Studious, reliable, responsible Mark Venture,' he berated, 'that's me.'

'So what happen?' his interested engaged, Wildstar had to know the story. That last comment smelt of self-recrimination. Some girl had done a number on his friend and shattered his self-confidence.

'I just turned fourteen,' Venture started his story quietly, 'when I met Shari Louis. She'd lost her father and home to a planet bomb. Even though they moved into the underground city, her mother suffered from the radiation. She needed a shoulder to cry on. She picked me because of my inexperience.'

'I gather,' Wildstar added in a disgusted tone, 'she'd had lots of boyfriends before.'

Not really answering the question, Venture continued, 'I found out later she considered me young, shy and an easy target. I honestly believed we loved each other, at first. Things started to change. She became more demanding, so we broke up.'

'My parents couldn't be happier. Mum warned me but it didn't stop her hitting the roof when I told her about the pregnancy. Shari only told me because she needed someone to blame. We were working through our options before approaching Shari and her mother. She couldn't wait.' Turning his sorrowful brown gaze to the floor, Mark still felt humiliated by how easily he'd been fooled. 'The night of my fifteenth birthday she announced her pregnancy in front of my parents and friends. She'd tried to get Jordi terminated that day only to find out she'd left it too late.'

'Did she tell you that in front of your friends too?' Wildstar asked, feeling sorry for his friend. When Venture nodded, Derek didn't know what to say.

'Yeah,' he admitted. 'Four months later Jordi came along a bit early. Shari never wanted him, she refused to hold her son,' shaking his head, Mark's sorrow coloured his tone. 'She died from complications because she refused to stay in the hospital.'

'So your parents took him home as your brother,' asked a confused Wildstar.

'Jordi turned three months old when we moved,' Venture supplied. 'Mum thought it better no one, not even my son, knew the truth. Everyone assumed she had a midlife baby and I let them.'

'It must be hard,' Wildstar said, unable to comprehend the maelstrom of emotions Mark dealt with on a daily basis, 'pretending to be his brother.'

'I hate it when he's sick and I can't be there to comfort my son. I feel so helpless this far away,' Venture returned, a serious expression covering his face. 'I'm missing him growing up, kicking his first soccer goal or receiving an award at school. Jordi turned four two months after I entered the academy. I feel like I'm missing the best parts of his childhood.'

'That's why you spend so much time with him when you're on leave,' Derek stated in an astounded tone.

'Every minute I can,' Mark replied. 'I never know when I'll get home so I have to make the most of the time I do get.'

'Why didn't you apply for an Earth Post?' Wildstar asked. 'As the only parent of a minor, you would have been granted special dispensation, just like Alex.'

'What would that have taught my son,' Venture fired back anger lacing his tone. 'The world is dying, all the young men and women of Earth choosing to fight for survival while I've taken the safe option. Besides, Jordi has my parents to look after him. He looks at me as his big brother.'

'I think,' Wildstar considered his words carefully, 'you're selling yourself short. From what I've seen, Jordi treats you like a hero. You can't do anything wrong in his eyes.'

'Well,' Venture turned his back on Derek and the conversation, 'I wonder how long that will last, when he finds out I've been keeping the truth from him.'

Left alone in the observatory building, Wildstar turned the radio receiving dial in frustration. The conversation started innocently enough but, in the end it'd stirred Mark's memories and tormented him. Wildstar felt somewhat responsible for his friend's mood, understating the personal recrimination he must feel.

Looking for something to pass the time, static filled the air. Derek heard indistinct voices an hour later. They had to be far off at the edge of the solar system. He couldn't make out the conversation, only the odd word.

'Venture,' Derek opened a channel to their quarters, 'get up here now.'

'What is it, Wildstar?' Venture asked rushing to the communications panel.

'Listen,' he demanded, increasing the volume.

'Confirmed…mega…' a burst of static obscured the next few words, 'ships….outnumbered…'

'It must be echoes from a battle against Gamalon,' Wildstar commented, placing an ear closer to the speaker in the hope of understanding more of the indistinct words. 'Alex left almost a month ago with Captain Avatar's fleet. They planned to mount an attack. I hope they're alright.'

'But,' Venture looked shocked, 'that's the last battle ship we have. If it's destroyed, the Earth is defenceless.'

'If we don't destroy the Gamalons,' Wildstar offered, 'the entire Earth will be defenceless against them.'

Hours passed as an odd word reverberated from the speaker into the high ceiling dome. It didn't give them anymore idea's until they intercepted a transmission from Pluto to EDF Command. Avatar's ship survived and would soon return to Earth. Relieved, the young men found themselves on the ground as a sudden and violent tremor shook the small station.

'Orders from Earth for Mars Post, Zone B,' announced the radio as they gathered their wits. 'Check out unidentified craft landing near your base.'

'So that's what hit us,' Venture stated calmly. His mind catalogued the amount of space between Pluto and Mars. Even at top speed, none of the ships in there fleet had the capability to return this far into the solar system in under two weeks. To the best of his knowledge, Gamalon didn't have the technology either.

'There's a battle going on near Pluto,' Wildstar stated the obvious, 'maybe one of the ships crash landed here.'

'I think we're too far away from Pluto for that to happen,' Venture felt like rolling his eyes. They'd both been bored to tears on this assignment. Derek's imagination and need for action often got away from him.

It didn't take long to find the unidentified ship. Establishing it couldn't be from Gamalon, they discovered the beautiful pilot clutching a strange looking device. It had to be important for her to travel into a war zone and risk her life to deliver whatever lay inside. Shrouding the young woman's body, they prepared to take her back to their base.

Reporting the strange discovery, the two young Lieutenant's began to evaluate the object. Using the equipment at their disposal, the world's best scientists instructed them on the best way to analyse the signal. It revealed a string of data they couldn't transmit using existing technology. The message would have to wait until it reached Earth to be decrypted. They'd have to wait another ten days to link up with the EDF Flagship and hitch a ride home.

'Captain Avatar's battle ship will be in Mars orbit in three hours. He'll be expecting you,' the faceless officer instructed. 'As soon as you get to Earth, deliver any information found in the space craft to the Commander's office.'

'Maybe,' Venture's voice held a note of hope as they made a final sweep of the observatory, 'after that we'll be able to get some leave.'

'Yeah,' Wildstar remembered their conversation a couple of weeks back. They hadn't spoken of it again. Derek wouldn't mention it now or in the future. Not until Mark brought up the subject. Still, he couldn't help being just a little jealous. Not only did his friend have parents waiting for his safe return, his son appeared to worship the ground he walked on.

* * *

**AN** – Wildstar and Venture would need to wait for Avatar to collect them so it makes sense they'd start analysing Astra's capsule. It'd take time for those plans to become a reality. After all you can't manufacture a wave motion engine and gun overnight. In Backlit Universe there is a three month period between the Pluto battle and the Argo leaving Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

AN – this is a bit of a filler chapter, getting me to where the real emotional action will occur for Venture. You've probably noticed I've changed Wildstar and Venture to Lieutenants. Seriously, I doubt they'd still be cadets and stationed alone on Mars. Although with the losses at Pluto (and in the battles before) it's no wonder they get promoted to department heads on the Argo with so little experience.

* * *

'Venture,' Wildstar looked eagerly around the docking bay, 'I don't see any other ships in here. We're the only one.'

Not sure what to make of it, Venture offered silence. Sorrowful brown eyes darted around the empty space. Mark wondered how many vacant bays resulted from losses at Pluto. When he'd been assigned to the Sera Nevada repairs were cursory at best. Resources and man power at a premium, maintenance took second place to getting ships back into combat. The minor craft assigned to this carrier may have been barely space worthy before the entering the battle.

'My brother, Alex's ship,' Wildstar continued in a confused tone while landing their recognisance plane, 'should be in here.'

The second officer greeted Derek and Mark in a perfunctory manor as they climbed from the cockpit. He escorted the two young Lieutenants to their new quarters. Chief Engineer Mallory politely requested they remain in their cabin for the duration of the voyage to Earth. They heard the lock engage, securing them in the miniscule room.

'Why are we being treated like prisoners?' Derek demanded as the door closed.

Unapproachable, Wildstar and Venture discovered nothing about battered and battle scared flag ship from Mallory. Their questions regarding the encounter with Gamalon went unanswered on the short walk. Wildstar began to pace the tiny cabin they'd have to share for the next few days.

'It must have something to do with this,' Venture held the red capsule in the palm of his hand. Sitting on the edge of his bunk, Mark wondered what they'd stumbled into. Obviously they were being treated with the same level of security as object discovered in the wreck. 'I think EDF command is interested in keeping the message in this casing safe. Whatever is in it has to be very important.'

'I want to find out about the battle at Pluto,' Wildstar whined, becoming sullen. Tucking his hand into the pockets of his pants, he started pacing again. Suddenly stoping before Venture, Derek gave him a pleading look. It asked for understanding. 'I need to know if Alex is alright. He's all I have left.'

'They have to let us go to the commissary,' Venture offered in an understanding tone. 'We can ask the crew what happened then. Relax Wildstar, getting upset's not going to get you anywhere.'

Almost eight hours passed before the most junior mess attendant entered with a tray. Venture thanked him and took the offered food. Wildstar, his aggression building, especially after watching Mark sleep, pounced.

'Say,' he demanded, 'why are we being kept in the dark?'

The kid couldn't be older than eighteen and looked terrified at the officer's hostile attitude. A raw recruit straight out of training before this cruise, he turned to bolt. Venture stood in his way with a friendly smile.

'I'm sorry about my friends' attitude,' Mark offered calmly, placing a gentle palm on his shoulder in silent support. 'You see, his brother is Alex Wildstar. He's the Captain of The Paladin. Derek's worried about him. When we came aboard, we didn't see missile ship 17 in its usual bay.'

'I'm not allow to talk to you,' the crew member choked, scurrying out the door, 'Captain's orders.'

'Thanks a lot, Wildstar,' Venture berated, 'for frightening the kid.'

'You didn't do any better,' the angry, pacing individual retorted.

'Let me handle the next contact,' Venture seethed, 'maybe if we're nice to him, the kid might spill something. I think the Captain's orders have more to do with us letting something slip about our mission on Mars, than the crew telling us what happened on Pluto.'

Mark understood Derek's frustration. Yet he knew an outward display of irritation wouldn't elicit the response they wanted. Calling on his quiet, reserved nature, Venture tapped an inner well of calm. Returning for the tray an hour later, the same young man couldn't look them in the eye. Over the next two days, even Mark's usually even temper started to fail.

'Come with me,' Mallory ordered, appearing at their cabin door on their fourth day of incarceration. They'd felt the ship enter the Earth's atmosphere and dock. 'I'm to escort you to the landing bay. You are ordered to proceed immediately to EDF command and report to The Commander.'

'Yes, Sir,' Venture saluted, knocking Wildstar in the ribs to do the same. He complied with a sullen expression. When they reached the receiving bay, Mark cut his friend off. 'Didn't any of the other ships survive The Battle at Pluto?' he asked with the correct amount of curiosity and compassion.

'You look a lot like your brother,' not more than twenty five, Mallory looked to Wildstar with pity. Shaking his head, he locked eyes with Derek and stated, 'Alex and I attended the Academy together. He was a good man, fighting valiantly unto the end.'

Shell shocked at the sudden and unexpected news, Wildstar continued to place one foot before another. He tried to make conversation with Venture as they proceeded to the lifts and the metropolis below. Mark, an only child with his parents and both sets of grandparents living safely in Culver Underground City, couldn't begin to understand.

_If Jordi died_, the mere thought of his son's demise churned Venture's stomach and brought an overwhelming sense of sadness, _I might understand how Wildstar feels right now. It's not something I ever want to imagine._

Memories of the little boy flashed before Mark's eyes. He recalled walking the floor with a teething infant the night before a big exam. He'd cursed Shari for failing her son and not sharing the responsibility. Somehow he'd managed to pass the test with less than two hours sleep. Then Venture pictured his child's first steps. He'd been so proud. Calling his parents into the living room at the same instant Jordi fell onto his rump and screamed in frustration. Mark Venture had been elated to witnessing the milestone.

'About your brother, Alex,' Venture offered, knowing his words would never be enough, 'I'm truly sorry.'

'Yeah,' Wildstar's expression and posture completely changed. Realising he had no one left on Earth, Derek's loss began to sink in.

Watching his friend closely, Venture tried to restrain him when they encountered Captain Avatar on the way to the waiting air car. He could see the anger and resentment welling just under the surface in the young Lieutenant. Never one to hold back, Wildstar's grief poured out when he discovered how his brother met his death.

'What Alex did was very brave. He saved the lives of many men,' reminded Mark, hoping Wildstar would see his brother as a hero for his selfless actions.

It didn't seem to help. Unable to comprehend being completely alone and without family, Venture tried to console his friend. They didn't have time to dwell on their own problems as The Commander just about snatched the message capsule out of Wildstar's hand.

'Finally,' Simpson handed the object off to a waiting scientist, 'we can begin to decrypt the information.'

Turning his attention back to the young officers before him, Simpson ordered them to report all the other information on the crash to the Inter Space Committee. Hurrying to the building across the city, they managed to get lost. Entering the Medical wing by accident, the pair encountered Nova. Gobsmacked, neither Venture nor Wildstar could believe the similarity between the nurse walking down the corridor and the young woman from the crashed craft on Mars.

'Don't you find it strange,' Venture's mind couldn't help analysing the situation as they hurried to complete their orders, 'finding someone who looks exactly like the beautiful woman we found?'

'Everyone has a twin,' Wildstar offered.

'On Earth,' Venture mocked. 'The ship we found came from a new planet. How could it be possible for two people born on different worlds to look like twin sisters?'

'I don't know, Venture,' Wildstar didn't seem that interested, 'it's not like they could be related. It must be a coincidence.'

'I guess you're right,' Mark agreed. Something stirred in the back of his mind, so fleetingly it'd disappeared before he could completely comprehend the significance.

Eventually finding the offices of the ISC, the pair described their findings on Mars. After three days careful interrogation, Wildstar and Venture were ordered to report to medical. Waiting for the results of their annual physical, they encountered Nova once again.

'What's wrong with your friend,' Nova enquired, 'he looks a little pale.'

Venture understood what he'd missed three days prior. He could see the attraction even as the nurse gazed at Derek in pity. Wildstar, on the other hand, had his mind elsewhere.

'He lost his only brother in the battle at Pluto,' Mark stated.

'Oh,' Nova commented, once again giving Derek a look of pity.

Something shimmered in the air between them. Glancing from one to the other, Venture felt the strange connection. Finally Wildstar looked up into the concerned eyes of the nurse. Before he could say anything, IQ-9 informed the young men the capsule's message had been decoded. Rushing back to headquarters, they found everyone tight lipped. The Commander ordered them into his office.

'Anything,' he stressed, glaring at the pair, 'to do with your discovery on Mars is now classified. Neither of you will discuss it with anyone, even each other. Do you understand?'

'Yes, Sir,' Venture and Wildstar saluted, internally wondering what information they could possibly pass on.

'Good,' Simpson signalled them to stand at ease, 'you've been granted a ten day leave.'

'If it's all the same to you, Sir,' Wildstar managed in a barely civil tone, 'I'd rather be reassigned.'

'If that's what you want,' The Commander understood the recent loss affected this young Lieutenant. Glancing at Venture, he could see the fear of being lumped in with his friend. 'Lt Wildstar, you're to report to Captain Ng in Great Island City. Lt Venture will join you in ten days. That will be all gentlemen.'

Dismissed, they walked out of the office together. Mark felt sorry for Derek. _It must be hard_, he considered silently, _not having family to come home too. I can't imagine wanting to work over seeing Jordi. _

'Going home, Venture,' Wildstar's mood made him argumentative.

'It's taken three days,' Mark fired back, determined not to bicker. He understood Derek's emotions but needed to see his son. Several calls hadn't been enough after the separation. 'I only have ten days before I have to Report. Why don't you change your mind and come home with me? Mum won't mind.'

'No, I'd only bring you down,' Wildstar sounded miserable. 'You need to see Jordi and spend time with him. Alex would have done the same, if he were still here.'

'At least come for dinner and stay overnight,' Venture offered, 'before you go to Great Island.'

Shaking his head, Derek knew he couldn't. To be with Venture and witness the closeness of his bond with his son would drive the grief deeper. Understanding this, Mark sighed heavily, lifted his kit and started for the train station. No matter how bad Wildstar felt, Venture knew two things. He couldn't help. Derek needed to heal in his own time and way. Secondly, after Jordi's cold turned to Pneumonia, he needed to see his son with his own eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

'Mum,' Mark called, letting himself into his parents apartment, 'Dad, I'm home!'

Looking around, Venture dumped his kit next to the door. On the wall, three new pictures of his son took pride of place. Dressed in his soccer uniform, Jordi dribbled the ball during one of his games, a look of pure determination on his face. In the second, he played on a climbing frame with another child, both happy and laughing. Finally, the ubiquitous school snap.

'Mark,' Maria rushed out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

'He's grown since I've been way,' lamented the young man not taking his eyes from the picture. Reaching out to touch the image of his child, Venture added, 'he looks like a young man in this one.'

'Jordi's not a baby anymore,' Maria agreed. 'He'll be seven next birthday. Are you going to be home long?'

'Ten days, then I report to Great Island,' Mark stated, facing his mother. 'At least I'll be Earthside for a while.'

'It's so good to see you,' she reached up and took him into her warm embrace. 'Come into the dining room, I've just made a batch of my Anzac biscuits for Jordi's lunch. I'm sure I can spare one or two for you.'

'I wanted to talk to you about Jordi,' Venture stated apprehensively.

'You want to tell him?' she asked in a gentle, understanding tone.

'Yes,' Mark looked up with sorrowful brown eyes. 'He's starting to look like Shari now his hair is getting lighter. It won't take long until he realised you can't be his parents. None of us has hazel eyes or the same facial features as my son.'

'You father and I considered it,' Maria sighed, sitting down at the table. Waving a hand toward the chair opposite, she insisted her son join her. Placing a light hold on Venture's forearm, she gazed into eyes so much like her own. 'We wanted to talk to you before discussing this with Jordi. It's a big step, especially when your future with the EDF could take you off planet again.'

Allowing her concern to cloud her expression, Maria explained, 'I worry so much about you, Mark. You're my only child and I don't want to lose you.' Getting up from the table, she paced the small room. 'So many of our friends received official notification of their children's death at Pluto and yet I'm thankful you're still alive. It makes me feel like I'm a terrible person, being happy when so many have suffered such a loss. At least if your father and I have Jordi, we feel like we still have a little part of you when you're not here. More than that, he keeps us young.'

'If the worst should happen,' Maria returned to her vacated seat, once again taking her son's hand, 'I know Jordi will be safe with us and the emotional disruption for him will be minimal.'

'I told Wildstar,' Venture confessed.

'I know how much you worry about you son,' Maria trapped his gaze. 'You wouldn't be human if you didn't. Believe me I understand. I know you have a job to do, just like all the young people on this planet if we want the human race to survive. It doesn't mean I can stop being a mother and not worry about your safety or Jordi's, just as you can't.'

'I hate it when I can't be here with him,' Mark admitted, 'especially when you keep the truth from me. I knew Jordi had to be really sick not to speak with me on Mars a few weeks ago. Why didn't you tell me?'

'You're a good father, Mark,' Maria stated. 'You've surpassed everyone's expectations, given how young you were at Jordi's birth. I didn't want to concern you when there was nothing you could do. Leave this now. We'll speak more tonight, when your father's home and Jordi's in bed.'

'I'm going to pick Jordi up,' Venture announced, looking at the clock. They still had an hour before he'd have to leave.

'I think he'll enjoy that,' Maria once again moved, this time to put the kettle on. 'Tell me why your home? It seems very sudden.'

'I can't,' Venture looked away. He'd never been comfortable with secrets.

'What happened to Derek?' Maria changed the topic, watching her son visibly relax.

'His brother died at Pluto,' Venture's response indicated more than he'd care to admit. Maria saw the desperation and need in his expression. The event scared her child as he considered his mortality and how it would affect his own son. 'He's got no one and decided to report to Great Island without taking leave. He's coping with the loss, barely.'

'It must be hard,' consoled his mother, 'to be all alone in this world the way things are at the moment.'

'I hope I'm never in the same position,' Venture's mixed emotions shone through his word, 'to find out.'

'I hope none of us are,' Maria agreed. Making a snap decision, she commented, 'I'll call your grandparents and have them over for dinner tomorrow night. This event should be the catalyst to make us get together more often, especially now your home on leave.'

'Jordi,' Venture waved as the child exited his classroom.

'Mark,' he exclaimed, throwing himself into open arms. 'Look Miss Macey, it's my big brother. He's come to collect me.'

'So I see,' the teacher smiled at the warmth of the greeting.

'Say are we going to do something together tonight,' begged the little boy, 'please.'

'Not tonight, Jordi,' Mark chastised gently, 'Mum and Dad haven't seen me since I shipped out four months ago. I'm sure they'd like both of us home for dinner. I only have ten days leave but I promise we'll do something together every day until I have to report for duty.'

'OK,' the child complied easily.

'You're very close to your, ah, brother,' Miss Macey couldn't help notice the bond. Looking between them, she had her own ideas on the real relationship.

'Yes,' Mark dared her to say more.

'It's nice to see,' breaking into a wide smile Sarah Macey knew she'd guess correctly by Mark's reaction, 'someone taking so much interest in Jordi. He needs a strong male role model in his life. Maybe you'd like to make an appointment to see me one day after class and discuss the situation.'

'Thank you,' Venture nodded quietly, 'but that won't be necessary.'

'I understand,' Sarah state softly. 'Please remember my doors always open, if you change your mine. This war has created situations none of us would have considered under normal circumstances. Well Jordi,' she turned her gaze on her student, 'you have a great time with Mark while he's home on leave.'

'I sure will Miss Macey,' Jordi waved goodbye. Talking a mile a minute to Mark as they exited the school, he suddenly stopped. 'I forgot to tell Miss Macey I'd see her at soccer.'

'Oh,' Mark raised an eyebrow wondering why the teacher would attend his son's games.

'Jamie plays on my team,' Jordi stated, 'he'd my best friend. Miss Macey adopted him and his two sisters when their parents died of radiation.'

'I see,' Venture commented, making sense of the young woman's cautious statement. She could be more than a few years older than him, giving her a unique understanding of his position.

'Would you adopt me, Mark,' Jordi suddenly turned serious, 'if Mum and Dad died of radiation?'

_Out of the mouths of babes_, Mark mind commented. 'I wouldn't need to adopt you, Jordi,' he reassured, 'we're family. I would have to leave the EDF and come home full time, but our parents aren't going to get sick.'

'Jamie can't remember his mother or father,' Jordi commented, 'they died when he was very small. He calls Miss Macey mum, but his sisters don't.'

'Are they older or younger than Jamie,' Venture asked, his brow furrowed.

'Older,' Jordi didn't see the implications of that in his father's gaze. 'I think I'd like it if you came home forever. Dad's always at work and he never plays soccer with me like you do. He's so old and busy. I have more fun with you.'

His heart warmed by the comment, Mark knew he had to chastise his son. 'Dad needs to provide a home and food, Jordi,' Venture explained. 'Sometimes that doesn't leave much time for the things he'd like to do. If I came home, I'd have to work. I wouldn't be able to pick you up from school every day or take you out as much.'

'Oh,' the youngster digested the information.

'Let's go home,' Venture offered, 'and get a snack. Then I'll take you to the park for an hour.'

'Can you help me with my homework?' Jordi pleaded.

'I'll even read you a bedtime story.' Mark smiled down at the excited child, 'and tuck you in, if you're not too big, every night I'm home.'

'Good,' the happy response accompanied a little dance of delight.

'I don't think,' Mark came out of his son's room later the same night, 'it's the right time to tell him.'

An expression passed between Jordan and Maria Venture. 'You're sure,' the elder man asked.

'Not completely,' Mark sounded confused. 'I want to, but something, a feeling is holding me back.' Looking into the concerned expression on both parents faces, he asked, 'did you know his teacher has three adopted children.' When they nodded, he continued, 'I made me think, what if something happens to me. I could be stationed on Saturn, unable to come home for years. How fair would that be for Jordi? At least this way, he feels part of the family and a level of security not many other kids his age do.'

'It's not a simple as that, Mark,' Jordan stated. 'The longer we delay telling Jordi, the harder it will be for him. Sometimes I wonder if he knows, deep down. I've watched the way he looks at you and think we made a mistake keeping this a secret.'

'You're not alone,' Venture mourned. 'I think something big is going down at EDF HQ. After the Battle of Pluto, if we can't find a way to defeat Gamalon or at least stop the planet bombing, there won't be a future for any of us. I'd hate to upset Jordi's world, only to find out we're all doomed.'

'We'll leave it for now,' Jordan agreed, 'but he'll need to be told soon.'

Nodding, Mark answered, 'I know and it's my responsibility to do it.'


	6. Chapter 6

**AN –** I've watched this episode so many times – the thing that gets me – where is Nova hiding when Venture and Wildstar first appear on the Argo's bridge? I believe it maybe magic (or her hidden heritage). I have to think about this one and incorporate it into Nova's story. Could be fun creating an explanation.

'Come on Venture, let's take on this mission,' Wildstar boredom became contagious. Since the defeat in Pluto, Gamalon's attacks ceased believing the Earth to be defeated. The remaining EDF personnel had little to do. Moral at an all-time low, Derek and Mark looked for anything to occupy their time. 'I can't stand all this waiting around,' Derek spoke tersely as they heard the warning over the intercom.

Understanding his friends need for some much needed action, the pair took off running. Jumping into the cockpit of the nearest fighter jet, they headed out of the hanger. Venture radioed in there intention of intercepting the Gamalon fighter plane.

On the way back to Earth they didn't get the opportunity to see the surface. In the two months they'd been stationed at Great Island, no one had been allowed topside unless authorised. The radiation sank deeper into the planets curst every day, creating oxygen, food, water and power shortages.

'It looks so desolate,' Mark commented.

Behind his brown eyes he wondered how much longer they could last. Gamalon planet bombs ravaged the ozone layer five years ago, leaving the ground exposed to intense UV radiation from the sun. Many of the trees died, eroding the subsoil. All too soon open water bodies began to dry up as the world warmed under the barrage. Those still living on the surface had a difficult choice to make. Either they moved to the underground cities or perished.

Derek detected the enemy craft on his radar. Impatiently, he set a course to line the Gamalon ship in their target scope. The first volley of laser fire missed. Wildstar didn't get a second chance as the craft evaded them.

'I wonder what's so important about an old sunken Battleship?' Venture offered, seeing the superstructure above the ground. No other landmarks became obvious. 'There's nothing else around here for the enemy to attack.'

They didn't have much time to consider the rusted hulk. Coming round for a second go, the Gamalon attack craft fired before moving rapidly out of their range and back into space. Pouring on the speed, their older, ill maintained fighter started to overheat the port engine. The young men in the cockpit, frustrated at the loss, prepared for a crash landing.

'We're going to get it when we get back,' Venture stated glancing around the desolate wasteland.

'Why did the Gamalon's send a patrol plane to a place like this way out here,' Derek ignored the immediate issue of their survival. He needed something to occupy his mind. The mystery of the Yamato provided a major distraction from standing around base for the last eight weeks and thinking of his deceased brother.

'Wildstar,' Venture pointed to the ripped sleeve of his uniform.

Without the ozone layer, the sun's rays caused almost instantaneous burning to exposed skin. Derek's arm already blistered needed immediate medical attention. Attempting to pull the shredded sleeve together, Wildstar stopped further exposure.

Rushing back to their downed plane, Venture tried the radio. Luckily it survived the crash. Sending an emergency signal, he returned to his friend with the first aid kit. Applying the salve to Wildstar's injured arm, Venture then used the tape to mend the gaping uniform.

'You're going to need medical when we get back,' Venture offered, looking over both of them for other areas of skin in direct sunlight.

'In these,' Derek pointed to their working attire, 'we're both going to spend time in decontamination. I didn't think we'd crash and need radiation suits.'

Suddenly worried, Mark fished around for the radiation tags. Attaching one to each of them, they immediately turned red. 'High exposure,' he stated. 'I sure hope you never wanted any kids. At these levels, we only have an hour before permanent damage affects our cellular structure and DNA changes occur.'

'What are you worried about Venture,' Wildstar fired back, 'you have a son.'

'Hey,' Venture quipped, suddenly realising how much of Jordi's growing he'd missed. Is mother considered Mark a good father and in the future, he'd like to have other children. 'I might want more, if I ever met the right woman.'

'Fat chance of that,' Derek sounded morose, 'the radiation has just about killed the Earth. Look around you,' he pointed to the red, barren vista, 'it'd take a miracle to return our Earth to a green, vibrant world.'

'Speak for yourself,' Mark muttered, returning to the downed jet and the hope of rescue.

'I heard you crash landed near the old Yamato,' Nova stated as she re-bandaged Wildstar's arm, hoping to capture a little conversation from him.

She'd arranged to go on the medivac when she discovered the two young lieutenants crashed their fighter. Hoping to see Derek again, he and Venture had been admitted to sickbay overnight for decontamination and treatment. Nova ordered Wildstar to return daily for dressings. In that time she'd gotten to know the two young men a little better. Smiling, she knew more about their situation than she should. Having nursed Captain Avatar, Nova couldn't help overhear some of the plans being made by Commander Simpson and the EDF from the information they brought back.

'Something strange is going on there,' she tried again to elicit some discussion. 'I heard Captain Avatar is going to make a space ship out of it.'

'What's that?' Derek's head came up. Curious, he wanted to talk about the old battleship some more but didn't get the chance.

'Earth Defence Headquarters to Lt. Derek Wildstar and Mark Venture,' blared the speaker, 'board air car dispatched to pick you up.'

'Have we done anything we don't want them to know about?' Mark asked, thinking they were finally going to get reprimanded for their irresponsible behaviour. Neither completely escaped the effects of radiation exposure. They'd both have to be careful in the immediate future, allowing their bodies time to heal from the contact on the Earth's surface.

'I'm finished,' Nova commented. 'I guess you'd better get going.'

'See you later, Nova,' Mark answered politely. Poking Wildstar in the ribs, he indicated the nurse with a nod of his head. He could see the interest in Nova's gaze. Wildstar either wasn't attracted or completely oblivious. Venture suspected a little of both, after all he'd never mentioned a girl in the time they'd been stationed on Mars.

'Yeah,' Derek added over his shoulder as he ran from the room, 'catch you later.'

'Maybe,' Nova smiled, packing away her supplies and heading for the change room, 'sooner than you think.'

'Are we going to be assigned here?' Mark asked when the car came to a stop in a deserted industrial city. 'What's that up there?' he pointed to the superstructure of a half-buried craft.

'That's the keel of the ancient ship Yamato,' IQ9 informed.

'We're right under where we crash landed the other day,' Derek sounded surprised. The look on his face stated he tried to put all the puzzle pieces together without success. Not believing in coincidence, his brow furrowed.

'Wildstar, Venture and Dr Sane, please take elevator 10,' Nova's voice issued from an indistinct source in the gigantic cavern. Not one of the three men seemed to notice the familiar tone.

'We're inside the Yamato,' Mark looked around the bridge after ascending in the tilted elevator.

'But now it's a space battleship,' Wildstar stated the obvious looking around in wonderment.

'Nova!' Mark exclaimed as the nurse appeared from behind Captain Avatar. She hadn't been there a second before. Questioning how she'd beaten them from the medical centre to the ship, Derek grunted at his side while the young woman laughed self-consciously.

'Wildstar and Venture,' Captain Avatar turned to face them, 'I requested you two be assigned to me because of you excellent records as cadets. For this mission I'll need people of exceptional ability and character. I believe you two qualify.'

_Mission_, Mark's mind latched onto the word. Only half listening to the conversation, his heart started to beat rapidly_. I knew something's been going on at headquarters for the last three months, since we retrieved that capsule. This has to be it._

'They will be Earth's finest citizens, people who can take a challenge and are willing to make great sacrifices. We are taking on the mission of saving Earth. We will be called the Star Force. I know I'm asking a lot of you and the others. It will not be an easy task,' Avatar continued his speech.

Bile rose in Venture's mouth. _This_, he contemplated, _sounds serious._ _Exactly how much are they going to ask of us? How can this ship save the Earth? Not an easy task, that the understatement of the century. _

'We have to travel to the planet Iscandar,' The Captain informed. 'Don't worry there will be battles with the Gamalon's.'

_Iscandar_, Mark searched his memory_, I've never heard of it and I'm the astronavagator. It has to be the planet the ship we found on Mars came from. The woman died to bring a message all the way to Earth. Is there another race out there willing to help us fight the Gamalons? But where are they and how long will this mission take?_

_Jordi, _Mark's mind latched onto the image of his son the last time he'd seen the boy. Calling the child every second day, they'd kept in constant contact. _I can't go and leave Jordi. Being stationed on Earth, able to get leave two weekends a month and go to his soccer games, I finally feel a part of his life again. I don't want to give that up_.

'Wildstar take over the gunnery unit,' Avatar ordered as the deck rocked beneath them, 'Venture the controls. This is your baptism of fire.'

'Ay ay, Sir,' the two young lieutenants responded automatically.

They'd trained for this situation. Instinct and a good dose of self-preservation took over. Running to their stations, they looked over the unfamiliar controls.

_Nothing here I can't handle_, Venture noted. His time as a junior navigator on the Sera Nevada, an older class of ship, gave him the experience he needed to lift the behemoth into the sky when The Captain ordered.

'We did it,' Wildstar wiped his hand across his forehead after they'd blown up the Gamalon carrier.

'Good work,' Venture grinned, feeling elated at the small victory.

'You both were marvellous,' the blond stood between their stations, adding her hand to their combined grasp. However Mark noticed she looked at Derek. For the first time, his friend seemed to notice the intense gaze Nova levelled at him.

'Thank you, Nova,' Wildstar responded, an almost flirtatious smile covering his lips. Changing his mind, Mark Venture realised Derek's experience with women had to be more extensive than he'd thought. His earlier response to the blond clouded by his preoccupation with his brother's death.

'Wildstar, Venture,' Avatar called from his position at the command console, 'well it looks like we can be a team.'

While Wildstar jumped right in to offer his pledge, Venture couldn't be more shocked. Derek needed something like this, to keep his mind off Alex. Mark, on the other hand, felt mixed emotions. While he knew he had a duty to help save the Earth in any way he could, thoughts of his son, of what he'd miss while on this mission crowed his mind.

'As you know the radiation increases every day, we must get to Iscandar and return in one year,' Avatar's information washed over Venture as his mind only took in the words it didn't want to hear.

_Iscandar, how far is it to his unknown planet? How long will this trip take? We only have a year left before the radiation destroys all life? What are the chances of us getting back to Earth safely?_ As the thoughts crossed his mind, he tried to stop his rapidly questioning mind and listen to The Captain.

'We know a round trip of 296000 light years has never been achieved before.' Mark Venture paled at the figure. _That distance had never been considered because it's impossible. We don't have the technology_, the astronavagator's mind numbed at the sheer audacity of the attempting the trip. _With current technology it would take almost a year just to make it to the next star system, let alone a new and unexplored planet._

_Something in that capsule we retrieved must have given the Star Force a way to make it that far in just a year_. Mark's analytical mind began to work on the problem. _Calculating the speed the ship crashed landed on Mars and the fact it showed battle scaring from the skirmish at Pluto, it made the trip in less than three hours. At that rate, we could reach Alpha Centaury in a few days. I wonder how? What sort of engine were they using?_

'The Star Force cannot fail,' Avatar declared, turning to the main window.

Mark looked to his friend. Although surprised, Derek seemed excited by the opportunity. He immediately gazed at the young nurse on his left hand side. A few minutes later, the Captain ordered them back to their stations. They needed to take the ship into the underground hanger especially designed to house it until they started their long and demanding mission.

Leaving the ship, Venture managed a private word with the captain. 'Sir,' he felt conflicted, 'I need a few days leave to think about this.'

'Oh,' Avatar stated, looking at the young man from beneath his hat.

'There's someone I have to see before I decide to take on this assignment,' Mark offered stiffly. He understood the consequences of refusing the posting, yet his heart pulled him in a different direction.

'I see,' the non-committal response tested the lieutenants resolve. Passing, Avatar offered, 'I can only give you thirty six hours. I'll be briefing the selected personal in two days' time. We lift off at 0700 the next day. If you're not here by then, I understand. It's not easy to leave your family behind.'

'No, Sir, it's not,' Venture saluted, 'but if I don't go, what will be left of Earth for my son.'

'That,' Avatar offered wisely, 'is a decision only you can make.'


End file.
